¿Jarvan? ¿Que Jarvan? ¡Ha! ¡VALOR!
by Nia-ChanCreepy
Summary: Otra batalla en la que me elegían. No soy un personaje muy popular, por lo que rara vez soy puesta en batalla. Pero claro, cuando la agencia me saca en la rotación, suelo ser muy popular. Cuando aparecí en la habitación oscura llame a Valor con un silbido. Este apareció de... ¡De quien sabe donde! y se poso en mi brazo. Pero...Pero Jarvan...Yo...No se que me pasa...
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, es un pequeño Oneshot (Algo que me cuesta mucho escribir pero que me encanta) Sobre el LoL (Ya dije en mi perfil que me encanta)

|| N/A: JA JA JA One-shot dije...JA JA JA que graciosa soy ||

Y bueno, ultimamente me gusta mucho Jarvan (Y no es por que mi main sea Quinn, no, que va... *Ironia*)

Para mi, Quinn ama a Jarvan y si no, una de las tres Jokes que hace Quinn cuando pulsas Ctrl+1 es esta:

"*Grito de valor* ¿Jarvan? ¿Que Jarvan? *Grito de valor* ¡Ha! ¡VALOR!"

Lo grita como avergonzada. Para mi es mas que suficiente. Bueno, espero que os guste

POV Quinn:

Otra batalla en la que me elegian. No soy un personaje muy popular, por lo que rara vez soy puesta en batalla. Pero claro, cuando la agencia me saca en la rotacion, suelo ser muy popular

Cuando apareci en la habitacion oscura llame a Valor con un silbido. Este aparecio de... ¡De quien sabe donde! y se poso en mi brazo

Suspiro tranquilamente. Podian ganar esa batalla

La batalla habia comenzado. Suspire levemente nerviosa. Mi equipo constaba de Garen en la linea de top y su hermana Luxianna en la linea de mid. Entre linea y linea se encontraba Jarvan y en la bot lane estabamos yo y una joven de largas coletas azules con un instrumento musical. Creo que era Sona o algo por el estilo

-¡Por Demacia! -Grito Garen mientras salia corriendo a su linea. El resto de los integrantes nos quedamos en la base mirandose. Lux y yo no pudimos reprimir una risilla con miradas complices. Jarvan solo sonrio con resignacion y nego

-Preparaos para la lucha. Si necesitais mi ayuda, solo pedirla - Y tras esas palabras me miro a mi. Se quedo mirandome unos segundos a los ojos. Note como mi respiracion aumentaba. Si seguia asi se daria cuenta

-Quinn ayudame con el golem -Ordeno dandose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar. Yo solo suspire levemente. Antes de echar a andar sona me cogio de la mano impidiendo ir tras es

-"¿Te gusta Jarvan?" -Oi en mi mente. Esa voz era dulce y calida. Mire a Sona la cual me sonreia amablemente

-Y-Yo...Jar-Jarvan va a ser rey y-y yo no...-Pero antes de seguir la frase la voz de Sona me corto

-"Tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo" -Dijo, y tras eso salio de la base soltando mi mano llendose a la linea de abajo

Me quede alli unos segundos. Antes de darme cuenta, la voz de la locutora se extendio sobre todo el campo de batalla

"30 segundos para los subditos"

Acto seguido sali a paso ligero hacia la posicion de Jarvan. Que manera de perder el tiempo mas estupida ¿Yo? ¿Gustarle? Que tonteria...

POV Jarvan :

Cuando Garen salio gritando eso solo pude negar y sonreir. No me podia creer que el fuera mi amigo de la infancia. Me gire para hablarle al grupo como solia hacer si me tocaban amigos o conocidos

Encontre a Lux y a Quinn riendose levemente. Me encantaba cuando Quinn reia. Tenia una risa tan sofisticada tan... perfecta

-Preparaos para la lucha. Si necesitais mi ayuda, solo pedirla -Sentencie mirando a las tres chicas. Lux asintio y salio corriendo al instante hacia su posicion

Me quede mirando a Quinn. Una de mis principales guardias de Demacia. Tenia unos preciosos ojos castaños. Los mire fijamente durante unos segundos hasta que me di cuenta de lo que hacia

-Quinn ayudame con el golem -Ordene dandome la vuelta y comenzando a andar

"¿Ayudame con el golem? ¿No podrias haber sido menos bruto? Un "Por favor" no estaria mal de vez en cuando" -Se regaño a si mismo avanzando hacia la posicion del gran golem

"30 segundos para los subditos"

Me apoye en un arbol un tanto enfadado conmigo mismo ¿No podia ser mas sincero de vez en cuando?

Mire a los lados un tanto preocupado ¿Donde se habria metido? No se habria olvidado... ¿No?

Hasta que no vi aparecer a una de mis jovenes guardianas por los arboles no pude respirar tranquilo

Quinn avanzo hacia mi. Se la veia nerviosa. La verdad es que no salia mucho en aquellos campeonatos, se la solia ver mas cuando estaba en la rotacion y aquella era una de esas veces

-¿Estas bien? - Pregunto con mi tipico tono severo- "¿Pero que me pasa?"

-Si, tranquilo -Suspiro la joven castaña mirando al cielo. Cuando vio la sombra de valor cerro los ojos y bajo la cabeza mucho mas tranquila. Eso era una de las cosas que mas le gustaban de ella. Se mantenia muy tranquila y no era de las que iba llamando la atencion ni buscando pelea. Le gustaba mucho

"Se han generado subditos"

Cuando pense aquello mis mejillas se tornaron un tanto rojas. Tosi levemente y la di la espalda. No sabia que me estaba pasando. Respire levemente agitado. Estaba demasiado nervioso

-¿Jarvan? ¿Te encuentras bien? -Pregunto Quinn desde su posicion

-S-Si. Estoy bien -Dije intentando calmarme. Tenia que tranquilizarme. Nuestros adversarios eran muy duros

Darius en la top lane

Shaco en la jungla

Arhi en el mid

Y en la bot lane, Jinx de Carry y de support Braum

Mire a Quinn de reojo sin que se diera cuenta. Esa Jinx...Podria darla complicaciones

-Atento -Dijo ella preparando su ballesta cargando una flecha apartandose un poco de la zona

Me gire mirandola y asenti. Agarre con fuerza mi lanza y me dispuse para dar el primer ataque

El golem gigante salio. Le rodeaba un aura azul mientras que los dos bichos pequeños rugian ante su presencia

Salte para dar el primer ataque golpeandole el pecho. Era el doble de grande que yo probablemente. Valor aparecio del cielo y araño levemente la cara del enemigo. Eso le dio tiempo a Quinn a cargar dos flechas. Cuando disparo, disparo las dos seguidas haciendo el doble de daño

Asi nos pasamos unos segundos

-¡Gracias! ¡Retirate! -La dije viendo como le quedaba poca vida. Ella asintio y echo a andar hacia su posicion

-¡Buena suerte! -Grito antes de irse. Me encantaba esa chica

POV Quinn:

Tras la pequeña charla y ayudar a Javan con el Golem me di la vuelta dispuesta a ir con Sona a mi linea

Antes de salir de ese recinto me pare en seco y le mire de reojo. Se le veia concentrado, no le gustaba paerder

-¡Buena suerte! -Le grite antes de salir corriendo a mi posicion

Sona me esperaba entre una de las hiervas. Tocaba algo con su intrumento musical. Algo muy bonito

Cuando llegue abrio los ojos y sonrio levemente. Comence a matar subditos enemigos. Esperaba a darles el ultimo toque con mi ballesta. Gracias a Valor, no era nada dificil

Mientras hacia esto, Sona puso un par de Wards por la zona. Cuando llego de nuevo a mi lado me cogio la mano que tenia libre

-"Te ayudare en todo lo que pueda" -Dijo ella en mi mente mientras me sonreia levemente

La devolvi la sonrisa soltandola la mano para cargar una flecha y darle el ultimo toque al subdito

-Gracias Sona...y...lo de Jarvan...-Comente distrayendome levemente fallando un par de ataques

Sona parecio estar muy atenta a mis movimientos. Me cogio otra vez la mano

-"No pienses en eso ahora. No se lo voy a decir a nadie" -Contesto ella para mi alivio

Asenti levemente avanzando en la linea, siempre con ella entre las hiervas. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, quiza demasiado. Antes de darme cuenta vi a Jinx delante mia. Con esa sonrisa de lunatica y esos ojos...Esos grandes ojos rojos llenos de locura

-¡Pajarito pajarito! ¡Esta noche voy a cenar pajaro asado! -Rio ella agarrando una pequeña pistola futurista que tenia en el cinturon. Me apunto con ella y en un rapido salto, me aparte metiendome en la hierba con Sona. De la pistola salio un rayo que le dio de lleno a un minion. El subdito siguio su camino mientras que del cuerpo le salian pequeñas chispas

-¡Deja de moverte! ¡Estoy intentando dispararte! -Grito ella cogiendo a pew pew y comenzando a matar subditos morados sin compasion

Quinn la miro levemente. Esa chica la producia escalofrios

Detras de Jinx aparecio un hombre alto y grande, bastante formado. Estaba calvo y solo tenia un bigote. Iba cargando con una gran puerta de piedra. Cuando llego, se coloco detras de Jinx y puso un guardian en la hierba en la que Sona estaba dejandola a la vista

-Hola señorritas, esperro que disfrruten de la batalla -Dijo Braum con una calida sonrisa. Sona le miro diverta e hizo el signo de la paz con los dedos

-Claro Braum. Tengamos una buena pelea -Dije sonriendo sin perder de vista a Jinx

-¡Callaos todos! La cuestion es: ¿Cuanta gente seras capaz de matar Pajarito? -Pregunto Jinx cogiendo su lanzacohetes y disparandome

Eso me impacto de lleno, pero no me habia quitado tanta vida como ella esperaba. Sona se acerco a mi al instante y toco una melodia de la cual salio un aura verde. Eoe curo toda la vida que Jinx me habia quitado

-¡Seras...! -Grito la de trenzas tirando otro cohete cerca mia

La batalla transcurrio con absoluta normalidad. Ibamos ganando en cuanto a pusheo. Ya habia matado dos veces a la de pelo azul y al gran gigante tres. Nos sentiamos realmente satisfechas

Avanze segura. Tenia que tirar esa segunda torre. Tenia que hacerlo

Sona toco una melodia algo fuerte. Casi no la quedaba mana

-Espera Sona. Tenemos que derribar esta torreta -Declare pushenado

La de coletas me miro preocupada. No es que ella andara muy bien de vida y de mana; Sin embargo yo si estaba bien de todo

Continuo vigilando por los alrededores, hasta que, algo la alerto

Se acerco a mi y me zarandeo levemente. Cuando me di la vuelta la cogio de la mano

-"Vienen Shaco y Dairus por arriba. Tengo un guardian puesto" -Me alerto un poco asustada

Deje todo y sali corriendo junto a Sona. No podriamos con ellos dos. Cuando llevabamos unos segundos, aparecieron los antes mencionados junto con unas trenzas azules. Si seguian asi nos pillarian.

Sona toco el acorde de velocidad. Adios a su mana. Mientras hacia esto Shaco se volvio invisble

-¡Jarvan! ¡Necesitamos ayuda! ¡Tenemos a tres! -Dije corriendo sin separarme de mi support

-¡Voy! ¡Resistid! -Declaro por el walkie-talkie

-¡Date pri...! ¡AH! -Exclame cuando Shaco me lanzo un cuchillo por la espalda. Cuando me impacto unos rayos salieron entre nosotras dos bajandonos la vida.

Me tropeze levemente al sentir el cuchillo, pero Sona me cogio de la mano y me obligo a seguir

Jinx se paro tirando un Zap con chispitas. Eso impacto en mi relentizandome. Iban a por mi

-¡No saldre viva de esta! -Exclame por el Walkie Talkie mirando a Sona. Nos iban a pillar ya

De repente oimos a Jinx gritar algo y nos dimos la vuelta mientras corriamos

-¡SAYONARA! -Grito apuntando con Espinas hacia mi. Me iba a lanzar su ultimate. Iba a morir por no hacer caso a Sona. Me lo tenia merecido

De repente, Sona se flasheo lejos de mi. Hubiera esperado que hacia otro lado, pero se puso en frente mia. Estiro los brazos y...

"Ha muerto un aliado"

El cohete impacto en ella con un gran estruendo. La onda medio levemente quitandome un poco de vida. Me habia quedado por la mitad.

Me quede quieta, al igual que los tres enemigos. Vi a Sona dejar de flotar callendose al suelo mientras que su intrumento se rompia en trozos al caerse al suelo

-¡SONA! -Grite dando unos pasos hacia atras. Habia muerto por mi culpa. Eso era mi culpa

Empece a correr hacia delante metiendome hacia el rio. Iba a morir, iba a morir. Me meti en la hierba. Si se retrasaban podria esperar a tener flash y escaparme por la pared

10 segundos...

A lo lejos aparecion

9 segundos...

Se fueron acercando

8...7...6...5...4...3...

Estaban apunto de entrar a la hierba

2...1...segundos

-¡POR EL REY!- Grito Jarvan tirando el estandarte y lanzandose hacia ellos. En cuanto aterrizo lanzo su ultimate impidiendo que salieran. Darius y Shaco empezaron a lanzarle de todo

Mire a Jinx. Ese era mi momento

Me lanze hacia ella. Valor la cego y yo cargue dos flechas lanzandole las dos. Ordene a valor que fuera hacia ella y la cegara. Tras un par de basicos oi la voz

"Has matado a un enemigo"

Mire a Shaco y me lance a por el. Entre Jarvan y yo pudimos matarlo

"Asesinato doble"

Vi como Darius empezaba a escapar. Jarvan se habia caido al suelo sentandose en la hierba apoyando la espalda en la pared. Estaba muy mal. Tenia que hacerlo yo

-¡VALOR! -Grite desapareciendo. Me sustituyo un hermoso halcon de plumaje morado y ojos amarillos. Este comenzo a perseguir a Darius

-¡Quinn! ¡Valor! ¡NO! -Grito Jarvan sin poder levantarse

Valor comenzo a pillar velocidad y al fin pillo a Darius

-Con que un pajaro... ¡Te voy a dar una paliza!- Grito saliendo de una hierbas y dandole con el hacha

Valor se acerco cegandole (Q). Ambos estaban a un basico

Darius iba a saltar. Lo sabia. Le iba a tirar la ultimate

De repente, Valor desaparecio y una lluvia de flechas callo sobre el noxiano matandolo. Cayo al suelo soltando el hacha mientras que yo caia al suelo de rodillas

"Asesinato triple"

Respire pesadamente. Me quedaban 15 puntos de vida. Tenia que irme a base. Tras darle a un boton vi que Arhi estaba a un segundo de salir de estar muerta y Braum estaba vivo, pero no se sabia donde

De repente, la hierba de al lado se empezo a mover. No tenia ni fuerzas ni ganas de luchas contra el. Que pasara lo que tuviese que pasar

De pronto, vi asomar a una cabellera rubia de ojos azules

-¡Quinn! ¿Estas bien? Vete a base corre. Yo vigilo -Dijo Lux mirandome con ojos preocupados. Me ofrecio una pocion de vida, pero la rechaze. Cuando llegara compraria

Llame a Valor mientras hacia recall. Ya esta, el susto habia pasado.

Cuando llegue a base empece a notar como regresaban las fuerzas a mi. Estaba tranquila y la vida me subia

-Bueno trabajo -Oi de pronto a mi espalda

POV Jarvan:

Cuando Quinn me aviso, me encontraba entrando en la jungla. Tenia que ir todo lo rapido que pudiera.

De repente, mire al cielo y lo vi

"Ha muerto un aliado"

La cara sonriente de Sona y la de Jinx salian en el cielo. Aprete los labios corriendo mas. Estaba sola

Cuando llegue al rio, la vi dentro de los arbustos. Se acercaban Shaco, Darius y Jinx. No la iban a tocar un solo pelo

-¡POR EL REY!- Grite tirando mi estandarte cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca y lanzandome hacia el tirando mi ultimate

Empece a pelearme con Shaco y Darius, pero eran demasiado fuertes. Al menos, Quinn podria huir

"Ha muerto un enemigo"

Oi mientras veia a Jinx caer al suelo con gran estruendo

Mi ultimate se acabo y tras unos segundos, Quinn mato a Shaco

"Asesinato doble"

Me tire al suelo y me sente. Me habian bajado demasiado la vida

Vi a Darius salir corriendo. No iba a poder ir tras el

"Te has librado esta vez, noxiano..."-Pense mirando como marchaba

De repente, vi a Quinn mirar a Darius. No se atreveria a...

-¡VALOR!- Grito de repente desapareciendo. La sustituyo un fantastico halcon de alas moradas. Este salio a gran velocidad hacia Dairus

-¡Quinn! ¡Valor! ¡No! -Grite intentando moverme, pero no pude. No podia detenerla. Esa chica...

Empece a hacer recall esperando que se salvara. Llegue a base y me quede mirando el cielo

"Asesinato triple"

Respire aliviado

Tras comprar me quede apoyado en la pared de brazos cruzados. Tenia que darle mi enhorabuena

Llego de espaldas a mi. Se la veia cansada, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos iba viendose mejor

-Buen trabajo -Dije con una sonrisa mirandola

Ella parecio asustarse por lo que se giro y me miro durante unos segundos

-Ah, Jarvan. Gracias por salvarme. No lo habria conseguido sin ti. Te debo una -Dijo con una sonrisa mientras Valor salia volando de su brazo para inspeccionar el cielo

Solos. Estabamos solos ahora mismo

Me acerque a ella y la revolvi levemente el pelo. Parecia nerviosa

-No te preocupes. En Demacia siempre encontraras ayuda -Respondi intentanto parecer neutro

-Bueno...Gracias -Contesto ella pasando a mi lado para comprar

-Espera -Dije cogiendola de la mano para que no se fuera

Se giro levemente aturdida. La mire unos segundos y la pose la mano en la mejilla rozandola levemente

-Espero...Espero que no te hubieran hecho mucho daño -Dije mirandola a los ojos ¿Que estaba haciendo?

Miro al suelo poniendose roja ¿Era tan timida? De eso no tenia ni idea

-Y-Yo...Estoy bien. Siento haberme puesto en peligro asi. Fue culpa mia...-Dijo tartamudeando bastante nerviosa. Era realmente mona

Levanto la vista y la clavo en mis ojos. Nos quedamos en silencio unos instantes. Me acerque levemente a su cara. Tenia que hacerlo

Ella parecio ponerme mas nerviosa de pronto, pero no se retiro. Se movio levemente acercandose a mi

La tenia tan cerca que notaba su aliento sobre mis labios. Estaban a punto de rozarse

...

Un acorde musical sono, mientras que a nuestro lado una figura comenzo a aparecer. Ella me aparto levemente con las manos, mientras que en un rapido movimiento la solte dandola la espalda

Sona se nos quedo mirando levemente shoqueada. Pestañeaba varias veces sin saber que hacer

-¡PO-POR DEMACIA! -Grite saliendo corriendo de la base. Hay que estar siempre alerta, no se como me habia dejado llevar asi. Fui a la linea de en medio a ayudar a Garen

Ese no era el momento

Como ya he dicho, esto iba a ser un One-Shot pero van a ser dos capítulos al final (Largos, pero dos)

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y no dudéis en dejarme una critica. Siento si hay faltas y ya ni te cuento las tildes

Se despide Nia


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, aqui vamos con la continuacion. Espero que os guste y siento de nuevo las faltas y las tildes. Soy una vaga y una bronza, pero eso no viene al caso

Disfrutarlo

POV Quinn:

¿Que hacia? No no no, ese no era el momento

Me puso la mano en la mejilla, y yo no sabia como reaccionar

-Y-Yo...Estoy bien. Siento haberme puesto en peligro asi. Fue culpa mia...-Dije muy exaltada

Levante la vista y me quede mirandole a los ojos. Tan profundos, tan...brillantes

Entonces fue cuando comenzo a acercar sus labios a los mios. No, ese no era el momento ni el lugar. No lo era...

Aun asi, me acerque cuando el comenzo a hacerlo. Queria sentirle muy cerca

Nuestros labios estaban apunto de rozarse. Solo faltaba...

...

Oi el acorde musical y le aparte a toda prisa. El hizo lo mismo dandome la espalda

Me acerque al hombre de la tienda mientras sentia los ojos de Sona mirandome extrañados

-De-deme eso de ahi -Dije nerviosa sin ni siquiera mirar lo que estaba pidiendo

-¿Segura? -Pregunto el hombre mirandome extrañado

-¡PO-POR DEMACIA! -Oi gritar a Jarvan mientras sus pasos de metal resonaban por las escaleras de piedra

Me quede callada mirando al suelo. Ese no era el momento...

Oi de nuevo un acorde detras mia y me di la vuelta. Sona me miraba con cara de preocupada. Me cogio la mano suavemente

-"¿He interrumpido? Lo siento, no era mi intencion" -Oi dentro de mi cabeza. Se la veia realmente preocupada

-N-No tranquila. No era el momento... Gracias por salvarme antes. Fue culpa mia que tu murieras -Dije con una suave sonrisa. Estaba realmente arrepentida

Ella nego y continuo hablando

-"No te preocupes. Te protegere siempre que pueda. Es mi deber. Mi vida como secundaria a la tuya" -Dijo con una sonrisa

Asenti levemente agradecida. Estaba mucho mas tranquila

-"Por cierto, ¿Que hacen comprando una Warmog?" -Pregunto mirando el objeto que habia pedido

Me gire de nuevo y al vendedor con el en las manos. Que verguenza...

-N-No, lo siento. Quiero una statikk -Dije nerviosa. El vendedor me regalo una sonrisa divertida y me la vendio

Sali de la base sin esperar a Sona. En el medio nos necesitaban

Teamfight

Asi se llamaba el momento en el que todo el grupo azul y todo el morado se tiraban a pegarse para ver quien era el grupo vencedor

Nos manteniamos bajo torreta sin movernos mucho. Esperabamos a Lux, la cual estaba de camino

Me quede mirando a todos lo enemigos. Podiamos ganar. Era sencillo. Solo teniamos que...

Vi a Jarvan adelantarse un poco para matar un minion. Vi a Arhi ponerse delante de el. La mano en los labios. Una luz rosa salia levemente de su mano. No lo iba a permitir

Arhi le lanzo un beso a Jarvan. Este se quedo quieto. Parecia que le habia pillado por sorpresa

-¡JARVAN! -Grite acercandome a el y empujandole a un lado. Estabamos un poco apartados de los equipos por lo que parecio que solo Jarvan y Arhi me oyeron

El beso me impacto de lleno. Tire mi ballesta al suelo mirando a Ahri. Comenze a caminar hacia ella. Estaba totalmente hipnotizada por su belleza...

La mujer zorro parecio sorprenderse. Solo durante un instante. Un segundo despues, recupero esa sonrisa picaresca que siempre llevababa. Dio una vuelta sobre si misma invocando unos fuegos azules (W) los cuales me dieron de lleno

Yo segui avanzando hacia ella mientras me lanzaba su orbe. Me dio y al volver, me hizo mas daño (Q)

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, el efecto se me paso

-"Ahora, ahora tengo que huir" -Me dije dando un par de pasos para tras mirandola. Me habia bajado mucho la vida

Pero, antes de que me diera cuenta y pudiera reaccionar, avanzo con una rapidez increible hacia mi (R) y me agarro de los hombros apoyandose en estos. Se acerco demasiado a mi y...

Y fue cuando sus labios se posaron sobre los mios. Fue un beso corto, calido y sorprendente. La mire con los ojos abiertos mientras el beso continuo

Tras unos segundos se aparto de mis labios y se acerco a mi oido

-Un dia de estos, el amor va a matarte -Y fue entonces cuando note un dolor intenso en mi estomago

Me habia quitado una flecha y me habia clavado en el estomago acabando con mi aliento

Tiro de nuevo su ultimate hacia atras no sin antes empujarme callendo hacia un lado. Empeze a ver todo borroso y todo se empezo a oscurecer

Era gracioso. Jarvan era un tanque. Habria podido aguantar esos ataques sin morir. Ni siquiera le habria bajado la vdia hasta la mitad. Pero...

No iba a permitir que le diera un beso. No a el

-¡QUINN! -Oi de repente no muy lejos. Sonrei levemente golpeandome contra el suelo. Mi primer beso y Arhi me lo habia robado

-Jar...van... -Susurre cerrando los ojos

"Has sido asesinado"

Fue lo ultimo que oi antes de desvanecerme del todo

POV Jarvan:

Iba a farmear ese minion algo distraido. Quinn me distraia mucho, por lo que intentaba acabar la partida rapido

De repente, vi a Ahri ponerse delante de mi. La vi poniendose la mano en los labios mientras salia una luz rosa de su mano. Me iba a tirar el combo y no me daba tiempo a apartarme. Bueno, al menos no me mataria

-¡JARVAN! - Oi de repente mirando a mi lado

Quinn me empujo tirandome a un lado. Perdi el equilibro cayendome al suelo

Vi, como el beso de Ahri la daba de lleno y entonces, ella le lanzo todo el combo. Fue a huir cuando se tiro con la ulti. La cogio de los hombros y...

Y la beso. La besó

La beso

La beso

La beso

...

"Ha muerto un aliado"

Agarre mi lanza y me levante

-¡QUINN! - Grite con la cara deformada por la ira hacia la Ahri

La teamfight se habia formado sin querer. Y habiamos ganado nosotros

Lux y Garen se iban a base hablando de lo bien que lo habian hecho y de lo contentos que estaban

Se habian muerto todos, Ahri la primera, excepto Shaco, que se habia ido con la invisibilidad

Cai de rodillas al suelo mirando de reojo el cadaver de Quinn, el cual estaba siendo llorado por Valor. Aprete los puños llendome a base. No la habia podido salvar...

POV Quinn:

La partida termino ganando nosotros. Nada mas terminar, aparecimos todos en el lobby principal. Era una gran sala blanca con teletransportadores y con sillones blancos

Aparecimos en el centro de la sala. Me sente en uno de los sillones blancos con un suspiro mientras Valor se posaba en mi brazo. Le acaricie levemente con una sonrisa

-Muy buena partida Valor. Lo has hecho muy bien -Murmure mirandole. El pajara solo emitio un chillido de aprobacion mientras cerraba los ojos

De repente, una sombra me tapo. Cuando levante la cabeza me encontre unos preciosos ojos amarillos y un largo pelo negro

-Siento lo de la partida Quinn. Algo me empujo a hacerlo -Se lamento Ahri mirando al suelo y bajando las orejas

Me quede un poco sorprendida, pero solo podia perdonar y olvidar

-N-No...No pasa nada. Tranquila -Dije sin saber muy bien si tenia otra opcion

Ella miro a los lados y sonrio

-Te quedas bien acompañada. Otra dia nos vemos, demaciana -Dijo despidiendose con la mano entrando al teletransportador

Cuando se fue, mire a todos los lados para saber a quien se referia cuando le vi

-Jarvan -Murmure mirandole. Estaba sentado en una esquina de la sala en un sofa. Tenia la cabeza entre las manos, como lamentandose de algo. Me levante dejando a Valor rondando por alli. Avance hacia y me apoye en la pared de su lado -¿Que pasa? -Pregunte con una sonrisa suave mirandole

Este parecio sorprenderse y se levanto de un salto. Se le veia nervioso

-Q-Quinn...N-No nada -Repondio medio ausente

-No me mientas -Dije cerrando los ojos. Intentaba parecer natural, pero estaba muy nerviosa. Estabamos solos en la sala

-...Me siento culpable por dejarte morir -Oi de repente. Abri los ojos y le vi mirando al suelo levemente rojo

POV Jarvan:

-¿Q-Que? -Pregunto Quinn un poco confusa, y no la culpaba. Despues de lo que habia dicho...

-Solo...Solo es eso. No me dio tiempo a protegerte como cuando te perseguian Shaco y Darius...-Respondi un poco nervioso. Me estaba metiendo en un lio...

-Jar-Jarvan yo... -Tartamudeo

Fue entonces cuando levante la vista y la vi. La vi mirando al suelo sonrojada. Estaba realmente guapa bajo esa luz artificial

Me acerque a ella y, aprovechando que estaba contra la pared, puse un brazo a la altura de la cabeza de ella mientras me agachaba levemente para ponerme a su altura

-Jar-Jarvan...E-Esto no...-Murmuro nerviosa

-¿No quieres que lo haga? -La dije mirandola a los ojos. Estabamos muy cerca

POV Quinn:

¿Que si queria? Claro que queria. Pero no teniamos estatus social, no estaba segura que fuera a ser lo mejor para el

-N-No es eso pero...Pero no se si...-Empece a murmurar, pero el se acerco un poco mas, lo que me obligo a callarme. Nuestros labios se rozaban

Si no me besaba ya me iba a morir de los nervios. Le mire durante unos segundos mientras la sangre se me subia a los pomulos. Ya no podia mas

Movi levemente la cabeza hacia delante juntando por fin nuestros labios. Fue un beso tierno y nervioso por parte de los dos

Tras unos segundos me aparte. El tambien se aparto levemente, pero sin retirar el brazo

-T-Te quiero...-Susurre respirando muy fuertemente

Un brillo paso por sus ojos y retiro el brazo de al lado de mi cara. Se acerco de nuevo a mi. Paso un brazo por mi cadera acercandome a el

Nos quedamos unos segundos mirandonos hasta que el, sonrio levemente

-Yo tambien Quinn -Dijo el volviendo a juntar nuestros labios. Cerre los ojos mientras de estos resbalaban una brillantes lagrimas transparentes. Estaba muy feliz

Cuando nos volvimos a separar, a los dos nos faltaba aire

-Creo que este es el mejor dia de mi vida -Dije acariciandole el pelo con una sonrisa

Cuado el fue a contestar, se oyo un graznido al otro lado de la sala

Me solto y nos giramos hacia el grito. Los dos sonreimos de la misma forma

-¡Valor! ¡No seas celeso! -Dije viendo como Valor miraba a Jarvan enfadado. Este volvio a graznar -Ahaha ¡Valor! -Dije por avergonzada

-¿Que ha dicho? -Pregunto con una sonrisa mirando al ave

-Mejor no lo quieras saber... -Conteste riendome. No me solian elegir mucho, pero daba gracias de que ese dia me hubieran elegido. Al fin y al cabo, soy una guerrera de Demacia

Bueno, este seria el final de la historia

Si os ha gustado o os ha parecido una mierda comentar, pero no os vayais sin hacer nada :,,D

En cuento pueda (Traducción: Cuando me de el venazo) Continuare el de FT

Gracias por leer hasta el final

Se despide Nia


End file.
